Pamanku Ganteng Sekali
by Ay
Summary: Sakura, mahasiswi Konoha University yang harus tinggal bersama pamannya selama tinggal di Konoha. Siapa sangka sang paman masih muda dan juga tampan? "Memangnya kau kira siapa yang sedang berdiri di depanmu?" "Kau! Kau Paman Kakashi!" AU.. Ripiu plss..
1. Paman?

**Pamanku Ganteng Sekali**

**Naruto? Kishimoto sama masih belum merelakannya pada orang lain .-,-**

**Fic ini? Ay^^**

"Sakura, sudah ayah bilang ayah tidak akan mengizinkanmu melanjutkan kuliahmu di Konoha University!"

"Ayah jahat!"

"Kau terlalu kejam, sayang. Lagipula, kan kita bisa menitipkannya pada Kakashi."

"Dia masih terlalu muda."

"Aku yakin, Kakashi bisa menjaganya."

"Ya, kau benar. Lagipula ini cara yang bagus untuk menjelaskan secara perlahan tentang masalah itu pada Sakura."

"Dan mulai menerima keberadaan Kakashi."

**Halaman 1**

**Paman?**

Sakura segera membereskan pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum penuh percaya diri saat mendapati tubuhnya terpantul cermin di kamarnya. Sempurna! Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua orang tuanya mengizinkannya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Konoha University. Tempat yang ia idamkan sejak kecil. Ya, walaupun ayahnya tak mengizinkannya kost seperti beberapa temannya yang juga melanjutkan pendidikan di Konoha University. Kedua orang tuanya memang terlalu protektif padanya, mengingat ia adalah satu-satunya putri semata wayang mereka. Tak heran jika ayahnya menyetujui Sakura kuliah di Konoha University yang jauh dari kediaman mereka asal Sakura mau tinggal bersama pamannya selama berada di sana, Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura sedikit heran mendengar nama itu. Seingatnya, ia tidak punya paman bernama Hatake Kakashi. Tetapi, entahlah.. Mungkin saja ia memang terlalu lupa akan pamannya yang satu itu. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menemui ayah dan ibunya di ruang tengah.

"Ingat Sakura, jangan repotkan pamanmu!"

"Dan jaga sikapmu selama tinggal di sana!"

"Baik ayah, baik ibu," Sakura memeluk keduanya sebelum ia pergi melangkah menuju mimpi-mimpi barunya di Konoha University.

Sakura meneliti rumah besar di hadapannya. Sesaat ia ragu, apa benar ini rumah pamannya? Ia hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana, hatinya sedikit tergelitik saat mendapati ternyata sang paman mempunyai rumah sebesar ini. Di benaknya, meluncur imajinasi tentang sosok sang paman. Sesosok pria dengan wajah garang berkumis lebat berlarian di benaknya. Terkikik pelan saat menyadari kekonyolan pikirannya, "Astaga, apa yang ku lakukan? Kenapa aku jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak!" ucap Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dipencetnya bel rumah itu, hatinya menanti seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu di hadapannya.

"Cari siapa?" sesosok pria tampan dengan rambut kelabu yang mencuat ke satu arah menentang grafitasi Newton tampak menatapnya dengan malas di balik kedua lensa kacamata beningnya. Terekspos jelas kedua iris matanya yang tampak bertentangan satu sama lain, hitam dan merah.

"Ng.. ano, apa benar ini kediaman Paman Kakashi?" Sakura tampak terpana melihat pria di hadapannya. Kata tampan rasanya masih kurang untuk mendeskripsikan pria di hadapannya.

Apabila Sakura sedang asyik menatap pria tampan di hadapannya, maka sang pria itu pun sibuk meneliti sesosok makhluk di hadapannya. Melalu kedua lensa kacamatanya, dengan jelas ia bisa mengamati wanita di hadapannya. Mempunyai rambut seperti bunga Sakura, mata jade yang bersinar cerah, wajah cantik, ya skala 6-9, itulah yang ada di benak pria berambut perak itu. 'Boleh juga pilihan ayah.'

"Ya, benar."

"Ng.. maaf. Kalau boleh tahu, di mana Paman Kakashi?" Sakura tampak tersipu menyadari pria tampan di hadapannya ini terus menatap dirinya.

"Memangnya kau kira siapa yang sedang berdiri di depanmu?" pria itu balik menanyai Sakura sambil tersenyum manis .

Sakura hanya bisa mematung dalam keterkejutannya. 'Yang berdiri di depanmu? Yang berdiri di depanmu?' Sakura terus bersaha mencerna kata-kata pria di hadapannya barusan. 'Jangan-jangan..'

"Kau! Kau Paman Kakashi?" Sakura berteriak sambil menunjuk pria di hadapannya dengan jari telunjuknya. Pria itu hanya tertawa kecil menyadari ekspresi wanita di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti Sakura, keponakanku," dengan mantap ia memeluk Sakura memberikan ucapan selamat datang yang hangat.

Pipi Sakura bersemu saat mendapat pelukan singkat dari pamannya. Hatinya beseru, 'Oh Kami sama, kenapa Pamanku ganteng sekali!'

**TBC**

Salam hangat untuk KakaSaku Lovers. Hehehe..

Oh ya, Kakashi dalam fic ini tidak memakai masker. XP

Bayangkan Kakashi tanpa masker dan wajah tampannya bertambah tampan karena dia memakai kacamata (ay bayangin kacamatanya kaya kacamata ..)

Sakura berumur 18 tahun dan Kakashi 25 tahun.

Semoga fic gaje ini diterima kalian semua..

Jaa


	2. Di balik Kacamata

**Pamanku Ganteng Sekali**

**Naruto? Kishimoto sama masih belum merelakannya pada orang lain .-,-**

**Fic ini? Ay^^**

**Halaman 2**

**Di balik Kacamata**

Sakura masih belum percaya kalau paman Kakashi nya adalah seorang pria muda berumur 25 tahun. Lengkap dengan wajah tampan, rambut keren dan kacamata yang tertengger di batang hidungnya yang semakin membuatnya terhanyut pada ketampanan sosok pamannya itu. Satu lagi, iris sang paman yang berkelainan justru menambah daya pikat paman kecenya itu. Sakura terkikik geli jika mengingat kembali seperti apa sosok Paman Kakashi yang dulu ia bayangkan, berwajah sangar dan berkumis lebat.

"Ku harap, kau tidak menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di kamar mandi, Sakura!" suara pamannya yang ganteng itu mengusik lamunan Sakura. Sakura sedikit tertawa karena dirinya sadar sudah setengah jam ia berada di kamar mandi.

"Iya Paman, sebentar lagi," Sakura bergegas menyudahi mandi dan tentu saja lamunannya akan sosok sang paman yang baru saja menegurnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura kuliah. Sedikit perasaan was was menyelimutinya. Bagaimana juga cita-citanya dari kecil adalah kuliah di Konoha University. Dan sekarang disaat mimpi masa kecilnya itu menjadi nyata, dirinya merasa gugup.

"Kau siap untuk hari ini?" Kakashi menanyai Sakura yang sedang menyantap sarapannya di meja makan.

"Ya," Sakura menelan suapan terakhir rotinya sebelum melanjutkan dengan pelan, "ku harap begitu," ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi mengangkat dagu Sakura lembut dengan jari tangannya.

Sakura menatap wajah sang paman. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa senang, perasaannya meluap-luap. Apalagi saat didapatinya kedua mata sang paman masih menatapnya dengan lembut. Sakura menatap pamannya, 'ganteng, gangteng, ganteng,' hanya itu yang ada di benak Sakura saat menatap keindahan wajah sang paman.

"Sakura?" Kakashi kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, alis matanya terangkat sebelah, menandakan kebingungannya saat mendapati sang keponakan masih diam tak merespon kata-katanya.

"Eh, aku.. aku hanya gugup, paman."

"Tenanglah, Konoha Univ tidak akan memakanmu," Kakashi tersenyum setelah memberikan penghiburan bagi keponakannya.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

Kakashi berjalan di samping Sakura. Awalnya Sakura enggan membiarkan pamannya ini mengantar Sakura sampai depan gerbang Konoha Univ. Mengingat jarak tempat itu dengan rumah Kakashi hanya berjarak dua blok. Tapi sang paman yang terus ngotot ingin mengantarnya membuat ia hanya pasrah. Tak diingkarinya, hatinya senang saat berjalan di sisi sang paman. Rasa aneh menyelimuti hatinya, bermacam-macam benda seolah menggeliat dalam perutnya, menggeliat senang saat berada di dekat sang paman, Hatake Kakashi.

"Hei lihat pria itu? Tampan sekali!"

"Iya. Ah, sayang dia sudah memiliki pacar."

"Yang mana?"

"Tentu saja wanita berambut merah muda yang berada di sampingnya."

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas saat mendengar selintingan pembicaraan beberapa wanita yang dilalui mereka. Dia? Dianggap kekasih pamannya? Oh, andai saja itu memang terjadi. Ah, aku memikirkan apa sih?

Kakashi mencuri pandang ke arah terasa senang melihat reaksi Sakura. Tak dipungkirinya, Sakura memang begitu memesona. Mata ayahnya memang jeli dalam menilai seorang gadis. Sakura Haruno. Nama gadis keponakannya itu mulai menghiasi pikirannya. Kakashi terseyum menatap keponakan di sampingnya.

"Eh, apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Sakura saat menyadari tatapan Kakashi padanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran bagaimana mungkin wanita-wanita itu mengira aku adalah kekasihmu," Kakashi terkikik geli. Matanya sedikit menunjukkan kegelian dapat terlihat jelas dibalik kacamatanya.

"Tidak lucu!" Sakura memukul lengan Kakashi dengan sweater yang tergantung di tangannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau marah?" Kakashi semakin senang menggoda keponakannya. Matanya berkilat jahil, menatap kedua jade Sakura.

"Paman!" Sakura menekankan kata paman sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Masa aku dikira kekasihmu!" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Loh, memangnya kau tidak mau?" Kakashi semakin menggoda keponakannya.

"I..itu.. arghh.. Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat dengan Paman!" Sakura berjalan mendahului Kakashi. Hatinya sepersekian detik membayangkan jika ia memang kekasih dari pamannya yang tampan itu.

Sakura dan Kakashi akhirnya sampai di gerbang Konoha University. Sakura memandang bangunan di hadapannya dengan pandangan kagum. Kakashi sendiri hanya memandang bangunan tua nan megah itu dengan bosan. Bangunan yang pernah didiaminya untuk menempuh pendidikan selama 3 tahun. Sakura masih menatap bangunan itu dengan penuh kagum sebelum Kakashi berdeham mengingatkannya.

"Ehem.."

"Eh, hehe.. maaf!" Sakura tersadar dari tatapan kagumnya pada bangunan itu.

"Dasar.. Apa enaknya sih memandang bangunan tua seperti itu."

"Ah.. Paman tidak tahu apa-apa! Konoha University itu adalah.."

"Universitas tertua di Jepang. Mempunyai historys yang tinggi bagi pendidikan di Jepang. Bangunannya merupakan salah satu arsitektur paling mahsyur. Didirikan kurang lebih 1000 tahun yang lalu oleh Hokage pertama. Nah, silahkan kau tambahkan lagi apa yang kau tahu tentang Konoha Univ.," Kakashi masih memandang bosan bangunan di hadapannya. Sedang Sakura? Mulutnya sedikit menganga setelah mendengar ucapan pamannya.

"Wah! Paman, darimana Paman tahu tentang itu semua?" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu, jika 3 tahun dari hidupku dihabiskan disini," Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan itu acuh tak acuh.

"Apa? Jadi Paman pernah berkuliah disini?" Sakura setengah berteriak saat mendapati fakta bahwa Paman gantengnya pernah mengecap pendidikannya di sini.

"Hei Sakura, kau tidak ingin membuatku tuli kan?" Kakashi menutup telinganya dan mendelikan matanya.

"Hehehe.. Maaf. Habis, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Paman pernah berkuliah disini. Hehehe.." Sakura tertawa mengingat kebodohannya barusan.

"Sakuraa!" teriakan seseorang yang begitu familiar di telinga Sakura terdengar dari arah belakangnya, membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari sang paman.

"Ino! Hinata!" Sakura memekik girang saat melihat Ino dan Hinata mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kyaa.. Sakura! Aku kangen sekali padamu! Kau kemana saja, tak memberi kabar! Tahu tahu kami sudah bertemu denganmu disini!" Ino panjang lebar menyatakan keterkejutan sekaligus kesenangannya saat bertemu Sakura.

"Hehe.. Maaf. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan pada kalian," Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Nah, kalau begitu. Selamat bersenang-senang, Sakura," Kakashi mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang masih terpukau olehnya. Dan Ino lah yang memecah keheningan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Oh, jidat! Demi kami sama siapa pula cowok ganteng berkacamata barusan!" teriak Ino histeris sambil membelalakan kedua matanya. "Dan satu lagi, jidat. Jangan bilang dia pacarmu?"

"Dia.. dia.."

"Dia siapa Sakura?" Ino tidak sabar ingin mengetahui siapa si tampan berkacamata yang baru saja mengantar Sakura.

"Dia pamanku," ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Ya ampun! Kau tahu Sakura, Pamanmu itu ganteng sekali!"

"Aku tahu. Yeah, aku tahu kalau pamanku itu ganteng sekali!"

"Ah, Sakura! Pokoknya kau harus mengenalkan aku padanya!"

"Tidak!" Sakura sedikit tidak rela kalau pamannya ganteng itu harus berkenalan dengan Ino. Sakura sedikit banyak tidak rela bila harus membagi ketampanan pamannya dengan wanita lain.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak boleh? Jangan bilang kau menyukai pamanmu yang ganteng itu ya?" tebakan Ino tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Eh, bukan. Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kau kan sudah punya Sai," Sakura mencoba berkelit dari tebakan Ino.

"Eh iya. Hehehe.. Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja pamanmu itu dengan Hinata. Bagaimana Hinata?" Ino bertanya pada Hinata yang sedaritadi hanya diam.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!" Sakura lagi-lagi tidak rela pamannya dibagi, apalagi dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Bukannya ia tidak suka, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergolak di dasar perutnya mengerang tidak ingin pamannya didekati wanita lain.

"Eh, kenapa tidak boleh juga?" protes Ino.

"Eh, maksudku.. Mmm.. Hinata kan sudah menyukai Naruto. Benarkan Hinata?" 'Semoga, semoga Hinata menjawab iya,' batin Sakura terus berharap.

"Be..benar. Aku hanya menyukai Naruto kun," Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, ya sudah kalau begitu. Oh ya, Sakura. Apa pamanmu itu sudah punya pacar?" Ino kembali mengorek informasi mengenai paman Sakura padanya.

"Ngng.. itu. Aku tidak tahu," Sakura baru sadar, daritadi ia berusaha menjauhkan Kakashi dari Ino dan Hinata atau siapa pun wanita yang ingin didekatkan pada Kakashi tapi ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahui apakah sang paman itu telah memiliki kekasih atau belum.

"Sudah kuduga, dasar jidat payah!" Ino menunjuk jidat Sakura dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu, pig?"

"Ah, jangan bohong Sakura. Aku bisa melihat kau menyukai si ganteng itu kan?" Ino menyeringai menggoda Sakura.

"A.. aaku tidak."

"Sudah, Sakura, kalau kau malu juga tak apa. Kami tidak akan memaksamu," kali ini Hinata yang angkat bicara.

'Oh, apa terlihat begitu jelas ya di wajahku?' batin Sakura.

"Sudah melupakan dia, eh?" Ino bertanya pada Sakura sambil mengendikkan matanya menuju sesosok pria yang baru saja memasuki pelataran parkir Konoha Univ. setelah turun dari Jaguar Hitamnya.

"Kyaaa… Sasukee..!" teriakan fans Sasuke selalu terdengar dimana pun Sasuke berada.

"Tidak berubah ya," Sakura sedikit tersenyum kecut mendapati pesona Sasuke tidak pernah berubah, selalu mampu membuat wanita histeris saat melihatnya. Sedikit kenangan pahit kembali terukir di benaknya tentang pria berambut raven itu.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura. Ia melempar senyumnya pada Sakura sesaat beranjak melewati gadis itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sebisanya untuk membalas senyum Sasuke. Dan detik itu ia sadar, masih ada sebagian hatinya untuk pria berkacamata itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura, yakin tak ingin ikut ke mall dulu? Ayolah.. ini kan baru hari pertama masuk, masa kau mau langsung mengurung diri di kamar?" Ino berusaha membujuk agar Sakura mau ikut dengannya dan Hinata.

"Tidak. Paman Kakashi pasti akan mencariku. Aku belum minta izin padanya."

"Oh ya? Atau kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan pamanmu yang ganteng itu ya? Hehehe.." Ino cekikikan menggoda Sakura.

"Eh, nggngg.. bukan.. bukan begitu," Sakura terlihat gugup. Berkali-kali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudah Ino, jangan menggoda Sakura terus," Hinata berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura dari godaan Ino.

"Ehmm.. Boleh aku pinjam Sakura sebentar," perkataan yang keluar dari seseorang berambut raven di belakang Sakura yang membuat ketiga gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ngng.. Sasuke," hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Boleh. 2 juta semenit. Bagaimana Sasuke?" goda Ino lalu mendorong Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

"Dengan senang hati nona Ino," Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Ino. Lalu melirik Sakura, lirikan itu seolah berkata 'ikut aku sebentar'. Sakura memberenggut pada Ino sebelum mengikuti Sasuke. Setelah cukup jauh dan tidak tercapai jarak dengar Ino dan Hinata, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke berkata lembut sambil menatap kedua emerald Sakura melalui lensa kacamatanya. Terkadang Sakura berpikir, kenapa begitu sulit menghindari pesona kedua onyx dibalik lensa kacamata itu.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengantarmu," Sasuke tak bertanya, kata-katanya seolah hanya menyampaikan. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis di hadapannya masih miliknya, miliknya, dan hanya miliknya.

".."

"Jangan menolakku," ada sedikit nada permohonan dalam kata-kata itu. Dan Sakura tahu, ia amat sangat tahu, bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa menolak. Anggukan singkat dan perlahan di kepalanya menjadi bukti betapa ia tak pernah bisa lepas dari Sasuke.

Sakura menghampiri Ino dan Hinata, menyampaikan bahwa ia akan pulang diantar oleh Sasuke. Ino dan Hinata tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudah sana.. Nanti si Saskey marah karena kau kami culik terlalu lama," Ino menggoda Sakura sambil mendorong-dorong Sakura untuk mendekati Sasuke yang kini sedang bersandar di pintu Jaguarnya, menunggu Sakura.

"Ahh.. berisik! Awas kau Ino pig!" Sakura memelototi Ino.

"Yeah.. Dadah, jidat! Salam untuk pamanmu yang ganteng!"

Gez..! Ino kembali dihadiahi deathglare Sakura.

"Hati-hati Sakura," hanya Hinata yang memberikannya ucapan yang wajar. Setelah Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Ino dan Hinata, Ino tersenyum dan meneruskan perkataan Hinata.

"Ya, kita lihat saja seberapa kuat Sakura menahan pesona Sasuke. Kau tahu Hinata, kadang aku merasa Sakura tak akan pernah lepas dari Sasuke walau sudah satu tahun mereka putus," Ino memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

"Entahlah, Ino. Pasti berat jika harus memutuskan cinta yang sudah tertanam selama 5 tahun," Hinata tersenyum sedih saat melihat Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Ya, kau ingat betapa hancurnya Sakura saat ia diberitahukan tentang perjodohannya?"

"Tentu saja, dan aku ingat bagaimana sikap Sasuke menyikapi saat-saat itu."

"Ya, tentu saja aku pun ingat saat dimana si bodoh Sasuke itu malah menyerahkan Sakura pada tunangannya. Ya, si bodoh itu bersikap seolah dirinya tidak membutuhkan Sakura, padahal aku tahu persis saat dia mendengar kabar itu dari Sakura, dinding di wc pria di sekolah kita dulu hampir retak."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sai memberitahuku, Sasuke meninju dinding itu. Dan sekarang kita lihat sendiri, Sakura memang sudah putus dengan Sasuke. Tapi semua tahu, Sasuke tidak pernah melepaskan Sakura sepenuhnya, dan Sakura, aku berani bertaruh, Sasuke masih menduduki posisi pertama di hatinya."

"Ya, hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat ikatan mereka. Hanya saja…." Kata-kata Hinata terhenti, dirinya sedikit bimbang untuk memberitahu Ino tentang pikirannya.

"Hanya saja apa, Hina?"

"Hanya saja, saat melihat tatapan Sakura,mmm.. pada pamannya yang tadi, aku seperti mengalami déjà vu saat pertama kali Sakura menatap Sasuke 5 tahun lalu," Hinata cemas dengan pemikirinnya sendiri, seolah mengetahui kecemasan Hinata, Ino tersenyum untuk menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Aku paham, dan ya, ku rasa itu semua tergantung pada Sakura. Dan, jika seandainya harus memilih, siapa yang kau pilih untuk mendampingi Sakura, Hina? Sasuke atau si ganteng berkacamata? Eh, astaga!" Ino menepuk jidatnya sendiri yang mau tak mau membuat Hinata menatap bingung pada sahabatnya ini.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Oh.. Hahaha.. Ya ampun, aku baru sadar. Kenapa laki-laki yang mengisi kehidupan Sakura selalu berkacamata ya? Kau tahu kan, Sasuke berkacamata, dan sekarang pamannya yang ganteng juga berkacamata. Apa Sakura mempunyai ketertarikan khusus pada lelaki berkacamata? Hahahaha.." Ino maish tergelak pada satu realita yang cukup menggelikan.

"Ya, apapun yang terbaik untuk Sakura, aku akan mendukungnya. Asal, Sakura tidak jatuh cinta pada kacamata. Hehehe.." Hinata tersenyum tipis menyadari secuil kenyataan unik yang terjadi antara Sakura dan kacamata. Dan kedua gadis itu melangkah dengan riang, membawa doa bahagia pada sahabat mereka yang terjepit dalam asmara kacamatanya.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke kini sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Sebuah rumah besar yang kini ditempati Sakura selama kuliah di Konoha Univ. Tak ada satupun dari Sakura maupun Sasuke membuka suara selama perjalanan tadi. Hanya sekedar menikmati kebisuan yang dalam satu tahun terakhir menemani kisah mereka.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," Sakura beranjak keluar dari Jaguar hitam yang dikendarai Sasuke. Tapi tangan kokoh menyentuh pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Tunggu," hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Sasuke, cukup untuk membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

".." tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir Sakura, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Terima kasih," hanya itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke selanjutnya setelah kemudian perlahan mengendurkan pegangannya dan melepaskannya secara penuh. Onyx bertem emerald, seonggok rasa sakit dan perih kembali hadir dalam rongga hati Sakura.

"Ya," Sakura pun keluar dari mobil itu sambil mati-matian menahan genangan air yang tinggal menunggu untuk keluar dari sudut matanya.

Tergesa Sakura melintasi halaman rumah di hadapannya, berusaha secepat mungkin sampai pada pintu depan rumah itu tanpa berusaha memandang ke arah jaguar hitam, dimana pemiliknya masih menatap lekat padanya dibalik lensa kacamatanya. Sasuke menyadari, tak memungkiri bahwa masih ada segenggam rasa dalam hati mereka. Tak akan mudah menghapus rasa itu begitu saja. Hanya satu yang tak ia tahu, bahwa kini ada sepasang mata di balik lensa kacamata yang lain menatap tak suka pada dirinya.

"Jadi, dia sainganku?"

**Bersambung**

Makasih banyak buat semua yang sdh memberikan feedback pada fic ini..

Salam sayang dan peluk untuk semuanya. Hehe..:D

**Chrystha McDohl Suikogirl, Shena BlitzRyuseiran, Mamehatsuki, Kakasaku lovers, Uzumakikyubi, Azuka Kanahara, Haruchi Nigiyama, sava kaladze, Tsubaki, Ryuku S.A.J, Deathberry Kuchiki, Unk-gu 'G-jiy-', dei hatake, Awan Hitam**

Bersediakah ripiu lagi?-plakk!-

Hehe..:D

Makasih..

Jaa..

**Aya^22052010**


	3. Perasaan

**Pamanku Ganteng Sekali**

**Naruto? Kishimoto sama masih belum merelakannya pada orang lain .-,-**

**Fic ini? Ay^^**

**Halaman 3**

.

**

* * *

**

**Perasaan

* * *

**

Sakura berlari begitu saja melewati pamannya yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Kakashi hanya menatap kepergiaan Sakura dengan nanar. Sekelumit rasa tak senang kembali hinggap dalam hatinya pada sosok lelaki yang tadi mengantar Sakura pulang. Tak suka melihat ketampanan lelaki itu, tak suka melihat pandangan lelaki itu pada Sakura, dan yang utama, tak suka mengakui kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu sepertinya adalah seseorang yang penting bagi sang keponakkan.

Sakura masih terisak dalam kamarnya. Terisak mengingat nama Sasuke yang masih dengan jelas terpatri di hatinya. Kenapa begitu sulit melupakan pria yang jelas-jelas melepasnya untuk pria lain? Kenapa begitu sulit meninggalkan pria yang jelas-jelas menolak mempertahankan cintanya? Sasuke masih bersikap seolah masih menyimpan rasa padanya? Kenapa Sasuke tak membiarkan dirinya lepas? Kenapa? Segelintir pertanyaan itu mengusik hati Sakura. Kenapa Sasuke?

"Sakura..." Kakashi memanggil nama Sakura dari balik daun pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura sedikit menghentikan isakannya, berusaha menata dirinya kembali. Dihapusnya sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya, melirik sejenak pantulan wajahnya di cermin kemudian menuju pintu kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu yang menjadi batas antara dirinya dan Kakashi saat ini.

Kriett…

Emerald itu kembali berhadapan dengan onyx, kali ini onyx yang lain. Yang lagi-lagi menatap di balik lensa kacamata, kacamata yang lain pula. Kakashi masih bisa melihat dengan jelas gurat kesedihan dari wajah Sakura. Air mata gadis di hadapannya juga masih terlihat di sela-sela sudut matanya. Perlahan Kakashi menyentuh sudut mata Sakura, diusapnya lembut sisa-sisa air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Matanya menyorotkan sinar ketenangan, seolah berkata, 'tenanglah, ada aku disini untukmu'.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura," Kakashi mengucapkan hal itu masih dengan mengusap sisa air mata Sakura. Perlahan jari itu menyentuh pipi Sakura. Sakura menikmati sentuhan lembut dari pamannya. Sentuhan yang menenangkannya. Tanpa terasa, tubuhnya kini telah berada dalam dekapan sang paman. Sakura memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyesap aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh sang paman. Aroma yang menenangkan sekaligus membiusnya untuk tetap bertahan berada di sini, dalam dekapan sang paman. Tak terasa, Sakura balas memeluk pamannya dengan erat. Seolah takut sang paman tiba-tiba melepaskan dekapannya.

"Nggng.. Sa..ku..ra," Kakashi terbata-bata saat mengucapkan nama Sakura. Sakura yang terkejut langsung mengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah sang paman. Tampan, kata itu pun masih kurang untuk menggambarkan ketampanan sang paman.

"Iya?"

"Itu, kau.. me..me..lukk..ku ter..la..lu.. err..rat," Kakashi akhirnya berhasil mengucapkan kalimat yang sedari tadi ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Ng? Ano? Apa? Hah..! Maaf.. maaf, Paman," Sakura yang baru menyadarinya langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada sang paman.

Wajahnya memerah saat menyadari bahwa tadi ia didekap oleh Kakashi, lebih memerah lagi saat ia sadar, ia malah balas memeluk Kakashi dengan erat. Kakashi tersenyum melihat perubahan rona wajah Sakura. Senyuman itu kemudian berubah menjadi seringai yang mampu memabukkan ribuan kaum hawa. *termasuk saia*.

"Tak akan ku maafkan," balas Kakashi masih dengan seringai sexynya.

"Ng? Kenapa?" Sakura mau tak mau memberenggut kesal mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

"Karena kau membuatku tak ingin lepas darimu," ucap Kakashi pelan—tak terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, ia tatap dalam-dalam onyx di balik kensa kacamata milik Kakashi—mencoba mencari penegasan dari perkataan Kakashi sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Lupakan," ucap Kakashi lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masi tercengang,antara sadar dan tak sadar atas ucapan Kakashi.

.

.

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di garasi rumahnya. Ia dengan segera menuju kamarnya di lantai dua Uchiha Mansion. Tak ada yang berubah dengan kamarnya sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Foto Sakura masih mendominasi dinding kamarnya. Mulai dari foto saat Sakura masih bayi yang berhasil ia ambil diam-diam dari ponsel Sakura, sampai foto terakhir, saat Sakura masih menjadi kekasihnya—setahun yang lalu. Sama sekali tak terbersit di hatinya untuk menata ulang kamarnya, terlebih memindahkan foto Sakura dari dinding kamarnya. Hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa menatap Sakura, Sakura-nya yang mulai menjauh di kehidupan nyatanya.

"Sampai kapan aku terus terjebak seperti ini?" gumam Sasuke. Ia sunggingkan senyum lemah, menyadari betapa bodohnya ia melepas Sakura yang jelas-jelas dicintainya.

'Apa aku masih mencintainya?' pertanyaan itu sedikit banyak menggelitik batin Sasuke.

.

.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Kakashi pada Sakura.

"Eh? Mmm… sudah," jawab Sakura singkat. Ia pandang Kakashi malu-malu. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, ia masih malu dengan kejadian tadi sore, saat ia memeluk pamannya dengan erat. "Paman…" panggil Sakura pelan.

"Yo?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menatap dalam emerald Sakura.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura tulus. Ia bingung ingin mengatakan apa lagi. Yang jelas, saat ini ia sangat berterimakasih pada pamannya.

"Sama-sama. Bukankah sudah kewajibanku sebagai paman?" sambung Kakashi dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ia betulkan sejenak kacamata yang bertengger di pucuk hidungnya.

"Ngngng… Paman, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati. Ia takut pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya terkesan aneh.

"Silahkan," Kakashi berkata lalu meminum teh di hadapannya. Mereka kini tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara televisi.

"Apa paman sudah punya pacar?"

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Kakashi terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Sakura.

"Eh… Maaf, Paman!" Sakura merasa bersalah. Buru-buru ia tundukkan kepalanya bekali-kali, meminta maaf secara non-verbal pada Kakashi.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa," balas Kakashi gugup. Ia benar-benar tak pernah menyangka Sakura akan melontarkan pertanyaa sejenis ini padanya.

'Apa yang harus aku jawab?'

"Mmm… Paman—"

"Aku sudah punya tunangan," Kakashi merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

'Sial… Kenapa aku bilang begitu?'

"Oh…" Sakura hanya berkomentar itu. Hatinya sedikit mencelos mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi. Ia merasa ada sumbat besar yang ditarik paksa dalam hatinya sehingga membuatnya merasa sesuatu yang sangat tak mengenakkan saat mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

'_Kami-sama_, kenapa aku kecewa?'

.

.

'_Aku sudah punya tunangan.'_

Kalimat singkat itu menari-nari di benak Sakura. Ia tak heran, dengan wajah tampan yang sanggup membius jutaan wanita, tak salah jika pamanny itu seyogyanya telah memiliki kekasih. Tapi masalahnya, ini bukan kekasih, tapi… tunangan. Sekali lagi, apa salahnya jika Kakashi telah bertunangan? Bukankah itu sesuatu yang wajar? Yang jelas, Sakura yakin, ia tak menyukai kenyataan itu—Kakashi, pamannya yang ganteng sudah memiliki tunangan.

Bicara mengenai tunangan, Sakura jadi teringat akan tunangannya. Tunangan yang sama sekali belum pernah ditemuinya. Jangankan bertemu, wajah orang itu saja Sakura belum tahu. Ia bahkan tak mengetahui apa-apa. Ia hanya tahu, bahwa ia telah ditunangkan secara sepihak oleh orang tuanya. Ya… Pertunangan yang membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke… berakhir.

Benarkah berakhir?

'Sasuke…'

Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya, ia tekan _keypad_nya dengan angka-angka yang sudah dihapal di luar kepalanya. Nama Sasuke muncul di layar ponsel itu. Sakura berharap Sasuke mengangkat panggilannya. Entah apa yang diharapkannya. Yang jelas, saat ini ia ingin berada dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura saat nada sambung terhenti digantikan dengan tanda panggilan diterima.

"Sakura?"

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bertemu di taman?" Sakura menanti jawaban Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

'Ku mohon Sasuke… Jangan tolak aku.'

"Baik. Di taman jam 7."

"Terimakasih Sasuke—" Sakura menelan ludah mencoba menguatkan hatinya sebelum meneruskan, "—kun," Sakura langsung memutuskan sambungan.

Sasuke terdiam di tempat. Ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas_ sufiks_ yang diucapkan Sakura pada namanya. Ia tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum… Walau senyum itu penuh kepiluan.

'Kenapa aku tak lagi merasakan rasa itu, Sakura…'

.

.

Sakura begegas menuju taman di dekat sini. Ia memang belum hapal benar jalan-jalan di daerah sini. Tapi, ia sempat melintasi taman saat pergi ke Konoha Univ tadi pagi, setidaknya ia tahu jalan menuju taman itu. Ia lirik sekilas Kakashi yang kini tengah berkutat dengan buku—entah buku apa itu—yang dibacanya. Kakashi yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura, bertanya dengan singkat pada Sakura.

"Sakura, kau mau ke mana?"

"Jalan-jalan sebentar," balas Sakura cepat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya walau hanya sekedar menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi memandang kepergian Sakura dengan tak suka. Hatinya sedikit khawatir dengan kepergian Sakura.

.

.

"Sudah lama?" Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura yang kini tengah melamun di bangku taman.

"Eh?"

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap Sasuke.

"Tak apa, aku juga baru datang," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

Ia tahu, Sakura tak mungkin mengajaknya bertemu jika bukan ada sesuatu yang akan disampaikan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung memeluk erat Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa diam… Ia terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura. Tak tahu apa motivasi dari pelukan Sakura saat ini. Sakura hanya berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Ku mohon, Sasuke-kun… Izinkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja."

Dan Sasuke tahu, ia tak bisa menolak.

"Sampai kapan pun, aku tak kan menolakmu, Sakura," balas Sasuke dan ia balas memeluk erat Sakura.

Kesunyian taman ini menjadi saksi pelukan mereka. Tak sadar ada satu lagi saksi bisu yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan wajah tak suka. Lensa mata orang itu sedikit keruh terkena kontraksi udara di sekitarnya. Sedikit banyak seperti hatinya yang kini mulai keruh.

'Kenapa harus seperti ini, Sakura?'

.

.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Catatan Kecil:**

Terimakasih pada semua yang telah memberikan kesan dan pesan untuk fic ini*hug*

Maaf, saya memang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab dengan menelantarkan banyak fic saya…*pundung di pelukan Kakashi*#plakk..XDD

Terimakasih telah membaca sampai di sini.

Jaa…

**Aya^^19082010**


	4. Kebenaran

**Pamanku Ganteng Sekali**

**Naruto? Kishimoto****-**_**sama**_** masih belum merelakannya pada orang lain .-,-**

**Fic ini? Ay^^**

**Halaman ****4**

.

**Kebenaran**

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sasuke. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang berada lebih atas darinya. Sebuah senyum tulus terukir di sudut-sudut bibir Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke balas tersenyum simpul. "Hn," kata Sasuke. "Pulanglah, sudah malam. Biar kuantar."

Sakura mengangguk. Kini mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Sakura. Sasuke berjalan di sisi Sakura sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya. Sesekali ia melirik Sakura di sebelahnya. Sakura nampak beberapa kali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, berusaha mengusir dingin yang mulai menjalari permukaan kulitnya.

"Pakailah," kata Sasuke. Ia membuka jaket yang dikenakannya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu Sakura.

"Eeh?" Sakura nampak sedikit terkejut. "Mmm... terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mulai memakai jaket yang Sasuke berikan. Sasuke hanya melihatnya, walau segaris senyum simpul tertera di sudut bibirnya.

"Hn."

Kegemingan melanda perjalanan mereka. Hanya suara jangkrik-jangkrik yang kadangkala terdengar di kesunyian malam di antara mereka. Sakura berkali-kali berusaha membuka pembicaraan dengan Sasuke, hal ini terlihat dari beberapa kali mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup kembali sebelum mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan topik yang sesuai untuk diperbincangkan kala ini. Sasuke tersenyum melihat usaha keras Sakura yang nampaknya tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Itu, maksudku sudah. Kau?" Sakura nampak gugup. Ini kali pertama mereka kembali berjalan bersama-sama sejak hubungan mereka berakhir. Meski Sasuke selalu bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah putus darinya, Sakura dapat merasakan hubungan mereka yang merenggang. Namun tidak ia rasakan kali ini. Saat ini, ia merasa seperti baru pertama kali bertemu Sasuke dan ada degupan aneh di jantungnya yang serasa dipacu berdegup lebih kencang ketika berada di samping Sasuke.

"Hn, aku sudah makan," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Hahhh~~~! Udara malam hari di Konoha ternyata segar juga ya?" Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menggulung lengan jaket yang dipakainya sebatas siku, mendekatkan kedua lengannya ke pipinya. "Brrr... dingin," katanya.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "_Baka_! Kau bisa sakit kalau begitu, Sakura!" Ia menarik kedua tangan Sakura yang masih menempel di pipi Sakura, ia turunkan lengan jaket yang dipakai Sakura hingga menutupi kedua tangan gadis itu secara sempurna.

"Eeeh? Sasuke-kun! Apa-apaan, sih!" ucap Sakura ketus. Namun sebagian hatinya menghangat menyadari perhatiaan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa sakit!"—Sakura tersenyum.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura masih tersenyum ketika menjawab, "entahlah... _Ne_, Sasuke-kun, apa yang kaurasakan saat ini?" Sakura berhenti dari jalannya. Kini gadis itu menatap kedua mata hitam Sasuke dengan lekat.

Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan balas menatap kedua bola mata kehijauan milik Sakura. "Hn?"

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke-kun, biar aku sudah paham arti 'hn' milikmu, tapi aku lebih suka kaujelaskan 'hn'mu itu dengan kata atau mungkin kalimat yang lebih jelas," cibir Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu arti 'hn'ku kenapa kautanya lagi," kata Sasuke. Ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan Sakura di belakanganya.

Sakura berusaha mensejajarkan kembali dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" Gadis itu kini berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, merentangkan kedua tangannya, memblokir laju Sasuke. "Jelaskan!" pinta Sakura sambil menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia takut jika ia menjelaskan semuanya, maka tidak akan ada lagi Sakura di sisinya, ia tak ingin menghapus eksistensi gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura itu dari kehidupannya, ia tak peduli jika ia terus terjebak pada ketidakpastian hatinya, ia hanya tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Walau ia tak tahu sebagai apa?

"Sasuke..."

"Apa?"

"Apa yang sekarang kaurasakan?" Sakura memperjelas pertanyaannya. Gadis itu kini menatap cemas ke arah Sasuke—seperti campuran rasa takut dan ketidaksiapan.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Kau sudah tidak lagi menyukaiku, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menanggap seperti itu?"

"Selalu seperti itu."

"Apa?"

"Kau selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lainnya," kata Sakura. Tersirat jelas di wajahnya ia kecewa akan jawaban Sasuke. "Ya sudah, lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan." Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah tak akan pergi dariku!" kata Sasuke sambil menahan tangan Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang kini menatap lekat dirinya.

"Berjanjilah!" ulang Sasuke. "Berjanjilah tidak akan pernah pergi dariku!"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. "Maaf," hanya kata itu yang digumamkannya. Sasuke mendengus pelan. Perlahan ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura. "Sudah kuduga, kau akan menjawab seperti itu."

Sasuke berbalik. Ia menatap ke arah langit malam. "Kau tidak pernah berusaha untuk tetap bersamaku—"

"—lalu kenapa kau melepasku?" potong Sakura. "Kau selalu seperti ini. Kautahu, aku dulu sangat menyukaimu. Tapi tidak pernah sekali pun kau berusaha membalas perasaanku. Kau selalu dengan sikap tak acuhmu padaku. Kautahu? Ketika kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, aku sangat bahagia. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa Sasuke Uchiha, pria yang kusuka sejak duduk di bangku _Junior High School_ ternyata juga menyukaiku. Bahkan rasanya dihukum saat membersihkan gudang olahraga sekolah pun terasa menyenangkan jika bertemu denganmu yang sedang mengembalikan bola ke gudang. Aku tahu, bukan salahmu ketika orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan pria lain. Tapi apa yang kaulakukan?" Sakura mendecih pelan, "kau hanya diam dan mengatakan, pergilah! Turuti perkataan orang tuamu. Kaupikir bagaimana dengan perasaanku saat itu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke diam. Ia membiarkan Sakura mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Kau melepasku begitu saja..."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menahanmu," kata Sasuke. "Entahlah, dulu rasanya egoku terlalu kuat untuk menahanmu. Aku terlalu egois untuk menyampingkan egoku dan memohon agar kau tetap di sisiku." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. "Maafkan, aku, Sakura..."

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Sudahlah, apapun yang terjadi, semua itu sudah terjadi. Aku sudah menerima keputusan orang tuaku atas perjodohan itu," kata Sakura. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari jauh-jauh hari. Hanya saja, hatiku rasanya belum lega jika belum menumpahkan apa yang pernah kurasakan saat itu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Rasanya lega setelah mengatakan semua hal itu padamu," kata Sakura sambil menghela napasnya.

"Apa itu berarti kau tidak lagi menyukaiku?"

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Ia perhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama. "Entahlah. Perlu waktu untuk melupakanmu. Kau cinta pertamaku, asal kautahu. Hanya saja, sulit rasanya berdamai atas apa yang pernah kauperbuat kepadaku," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau pun cinta pertamaku, Nona Jidat Lebar."

Sakura mendelik sebelum tertawa kecil. "Kalau kita masih pacaran, sudah kupastikan hubungan kita akan putus saat ini juga, Tuan _Chicken-butt!_"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia merangkul bahu Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berdamai?" tanyanya. Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan sedikit cems. "Sebagai sahabat tentunya?" imbuh Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lega. "Tentu! Omong-omong, kau tidak membawa mobil, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku memarkirnya di jalan depan rumah pamanmu," balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Oh... eh? Maksudmu?" Sakura mengingat-ingat kejadiaan di taman. Rasanya Sasuke datang lebih lambat darinya. "Kau turun di depan rumah pamanku, lalu mengikuti sampai ke taman dan membiarkanku menunggu selama 10 menit padahal kau ada di sana?"

"Tepat sekali."

"_Baka_ Uchiha!"

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Hari ini ia ada mata kuliah pagi jam 10—satu kelas dengan Sasuke. Semalam Sasuke bilang akan menjemputnya pukul setengah 9 . Ketika memasuki ruang makan, Kakashi sudah berada di meja makan sambil membaca sebuah buku yang semalam dibacanya. Aroma ayam gorang yang menggugah selera membuat Sakura memuji dalam hati kepiawaian Kakashi dalam hal masak-memasak—yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa.

Sakura mengambil tempat di seberang Kakashi. Ia melirik dari sudut matanya bahwa Kakashi kini nampak serius membaca bukunya sampai-sampai tidak mengacuhkan kedatangannya di meja makan.

"Wow! Sepertinya ayam gorengnya enak, Paman!" seru Sakura.

Kakashi tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari balik buku yang dibacanya. Ia hanya berkata, "hm."

Sakura mulai kesal, tetapi ia abaikan perasaan kesalnya untuk hal cukup sepele ini. Sakura mulai memakan sarapannya. Sesekali ia melirik Kakashi yang masih serius berkutat dengan buku bacaanya. Piring di hadapan Kakashi yang masih bersih menandakan pria bermata berlainan warna itu belum memulai sarapannya.

"Paman, paman tidak makan dulu?"

"Hm."

"Paman, lebih baik paman makan dulu," kata Sakura di sela-sela suapan sarapannya.

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya dari balik buku. "Kau cerewet sekali sih, Sakura?"

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Sakura tersedak suapannya ketika Kakashi membalas perkataannya dengan nada cukup sinis. Buru-buru gadis itu mengambil air putih di sebelah piringnya dan meminumnya dengan pelan. "Ada apa sih dengan paman?"

"Aku hanya bilang, kau ini cerewet sekali sih?" Kakashi mulai menyendok nasi dan lauk ke piringnya. "Kurasa bukan urusanmu aku mau makan sekarang atau kapanpun," katanya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan balasan Kakashi yang masih dengan nada sinis. "Terserah paman," katanya kesal.

Sakura merasa _mood_nya pagi ini hampir rusak akibat sikap pamannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sinis kepadanya. Padahal baru semalam pamannya yang ganteng itu menenangkannya. Ketika Sakura menyudahi sarapannya, terdengar suara deru mobil yang ditepikan di depan rumah pamanya. Dengan segera Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Jaguar hitam Sasuke kini sudah berada di depan rumah Kakashi. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya agar dapat melihat Sakura yang berada di halaman rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan ketika ia berpamitan dengan Kakashi, Kakashi menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Siapa yang di luar sana?"

"Oh... hari ini, Sasuke menjemputku," jawab Sakura.

"Aku tidak bertanya namanya, aku tanya siapa dia?"

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Maksud paman?"

"Kautahu maksudku, Sakura," kata Kakashi.

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Dia mantanku," balas Sakura ketus.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa dia masih menjemputmu?" Kakashi masih berdiri menghalangi jalan Sakura.

"Paman ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura!"

"_Oke_! Apa salahnya sih kalau mantan kita menjemput kita? Mungkin paman juga pernah kan menjemput mantan pacar paman?" Sakura malas mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi. "Nah, kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, aku berangkat," kata Sakura.

Sakura melewati Kakashi yang masih diam berdiri di hadapannya.

'_Salah, karena itu berarti ia masih menyimpan harapan kepadamu, Sakura!_'

"Ada apa? Lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Entahlah, pagi ini pamanku aneh sekali," balas Sakura.

.

.

Kakashi membalik-balik halaman buku yang dibacanya dengan gusar. Sejak semalam, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi atas apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Pikirannya terus menerus terbagi, antara kegiatannya dan—Sakura. Ya, sejak ia melihat Sakura berpelukan dengan pria yang baru saja menjemputnya tadi pagi, Kakashi merasa kesal bukan kepalang. Apalagi Sakura sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa pria itu adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Kakashi menutup buku yang dibacanya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya melesak ke dalam sofa di ruang duduk. Sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar akan merasakan sesuatu hal aneh akibat tunangannya itu.

Kakashi bukanlah pria remaja yang baru tahu perasaan menyukai lawan jenis. Ia telah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan gadis-gadis. Hanya saja kali ini lain. Masalahnya adalah gadis itu adalah tunangannya. Egonya sebagai seorang pria sedikit terusik ketika mendapati tunangannya—calon tunangannya—memiliki kemungkinan menyukai pria lain.

Jam dinding di ruang duduk menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Biasanya Sakura sudah berada di rumah di jam-jam segini. Sebuah pikiran praduga muncul di benak Kakashi: Sakura mungkin saja kini sedang berkencan dengan pria berambut hitam itu. Kakashi mendengus pelan. "_Tch_! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Sakura seperti ini?"

"Aku pulang!" seru Sakura ketika membuka pintu depan rumah yang tak terkunci. Gadis berambut sebahu itu muncul dari ruang depan sambil membawa sebuah boneka beruang berukuran besar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ini?" Sakura mengerling ke arah boneka beruang di tangannya.

"Iya."

"Oh, ini hadiah dari Sasuke," kata Sakura. "Dia bilang, hubungan kami cocok jika diibaratkan dengan boneka ini."

Kakashi mulai menyesal menanyakan boneka itu kepada Sakura. Ia memandang remeh boneka beruang itu. "Perhatian sekali mantanmu itu."

"Tidak juga. Sasuke itu orangnya agak dingin dan sering tak acuh kepada sekitarnya," kata Sakura. "Tapi dia juga terkadang bisa menjadi orang paling baik dan romantis di dunia." Sakura terkikik kecil membayangkan Sasuke ketika dulu masih menjadi kekasihnya. "Ah, aku jadi ingat hal-hal dulu."

"Ingat kalian itu sudah putus," kata Kakashi.

"Aku tahu _kok_," bantah Sakura. "Lagipula paman ini aneh sekali sih, seperti tidak suka jika aku dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan baik."

"Memang aku tak suka," jawab Kakashi acuh tak acuh. Ia kembali menekuni bukunya yang sempat ia tutup.

"Kenapa paman tidak suka?"

"Tidak suka ya tidak suka."

"Tapi harus ada alasannya kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya semua hal itu perlu dengan alasan?" Kakashi balik bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura sengit.

"Tak ada," kata Kakashi singkat. Ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam buku yang dibacanya.

"Pokoknya harus ada!"

Kakashi diam. Ia berusaha tak menggubris perkataan Sakura.

"Jawab aku, Paman!"

"Tidak," jawab Kakashi.

"Harus dijawab!"

"Tidak mau."

"Pokoknya paman harus menjawabnya!"

"Apa aku salah jika tidak suka melihat tunanganku bersama dengan mantan pacarnya?" Kakashi meletakan buku yang dibacanya dan menatap Sakura tajam. Sinar keterkejutan yang terpancar dari kedua mata Sakura menyadarkannya akan sebuah kesalaha fatal. "Lupakan," katanya.

"Apa maksud Paman?"

"Kubilang lupakan." Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya. Sakura menjatuhkan boneka beruangnya ke sembarang arah sebelum menahan lengan Kakashi.

"Apa maksud Paman?" tanyanya. "Siapa? Siapa tunanganku? Paman mengetahuinya?" Sebuah kesadaran menghantamnya, bagaimana jika tunangannya itu adalah... "Atau paman adalah..."

Kini sebuah kejelasan mulai tergambar di benak Sakura. Mulai dari perkataan orang tuanya bahwa tunangannya berada di Konoha. Lalu Kakashi yang tiba-tiba dikenalkan kepadanya sebagai pamannya yang tidak pernah ia tahu sebelumnya. Usia Kakashi yang hanya terpaut lima tahun darinya. Ia merasa bodoh baru menyadari semua itu sekarang.

_**TBC**_

.

.

Hihihi... Maap ya aku kelamaan sangat meneruskan fic ini.

Aku sadar kok. dan makasih banget untuk semua yang udah tetap mau meneruskan membaca fic ini. :3 hug all deh.:)

Ohya, aku sengaja buat Kakashi ga jauh beda ama Sakura, Cuma terpaut 5 tahun, XD

**Ay^^10052011**


	5. Akhir Untuk Awal

**Pamanku Ganteng Sekali**

**Naruto? Kishimoto sama masih belum merelakannya pada orang lain .-,-**

**Fic ini? Ay^^**

**Halaman ****5**

.

**Akhir Untuk Sebuah Awal**

"_Apa maksud Paman?" tanyanya. "Siapa? Siapa tunanganku? Paman mengetahuinya?" Sebuah kesadaran menghantamnya, bagaimana jika tunangannya itu adalah... "Atau paman adalah..."_

_Kini sebuah kejelasan mulai tergambar di pikiran Sakura. Mulai dari perkataan orang tuanya bahwa tunangannya berada di Konoha. Lalu Kakashi yang tiba-tiba dikenalkan kepadanya sebagai pamannya yang tidak ,pernah ia tahu sebelumnya. Usia Kakashi yang hanya terpaut lima tahun darinya. Bodoh..._

_**.**_

Kakashi menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Sakura masih menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Gadis berambut merah jambu pucat itu tak menyangka jika pria yang dibencinya, yang menyebabkan hubungannya berakhir dengan Sasuke, yang ditunangkan dengannya adalah pria yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Kakashi menurunkan telapak tangannya perlahan dari wajahnya. Tatapan kekecewaan Sakura yang tertangkap kedua retina matanya membuatnya menyesal mengungkap jati dirinya terlalu cepat. Bukan keadaan seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

"Penipu," desis Sakura tajam. Ia bersiap meninggalkan Kakashi ketika dirasakannya Kakashi menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Sakura," kata Kakashi.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sakura menatap tajam kedua mata Kakashi.

"Lepaskan!" seru Sakura. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Tega sekali orang tuanya dan Kakashi membohonginya selama ini.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku," balas Kakashi. Pria itu semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan," kata Sakura. "Paman—" Sakura menghentikan perkataanya. Ia memandang sinis Kakashi. "—penipu."

"Sakura, dengarkan aku!"

"Aku tidak mau! Dan cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak, aku—"

"—jangan mengucapkan kata-kata bohong lagi! Aku sudah cukup sadar bahwa selama ini kau... hanya menipuku!" Dengan sekali hentak, Sakura melepaskan tangan Kakashi yang memegangnya. Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Namun Kakashi sempat melihat sebutir air mata jatuh di pipi gadis itu.

Kakashi menghempaskan tubunya di sofa. Ia mengumpat kejadiaan yang baru saja terjadi. Sakura menangis karenanya. "_Shit_!"

.

.

Sasuke menatap ponselnya dengan penuh tanya. Rasanya baru sejam yang lalu ia mengantar Sakura pulang ke rumah pamannya, tetapi kini gadis beriris hijau bening itu sudah mengiriminya e-mail untuk menjemputnya di rumah pamannya sesegara mungkin. Sasuke menekan _keypad_ ponselnya. Pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu segera menghubungi Sakura. Nada tunggu yang terdengar dari ponselnya segera digantikan oleh suara Sakura yang sedikit serak.

'_Sakura menangis?'_

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir. "Baik, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Tunggu, aku segera berangkat." Sasuke memakai ulang jaketnya yang tadi telah dibukanya. "Hn, sama-sama."

Setelah memeutuskan hubungan di ponselnya, Sasuke segera berangkat menuju rumah paman Sakura. Baru selangkah keluar dari kamarnya, ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Mau ke mana?"

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya. Ia melihat seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku ada urusan, Aniki," kata Sasuke. Kini posisi pria itu sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke. Pria itu adalah Itachi, kakak lelaki Sasuke.

"Dengan mantanmu lagi?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Entah kenapa ia selalu tidak suka ketika orang-orang menyebut Sakura sebagai mantannya. Sasuke tahu ini egois, tetapi ia merasa Sakura masih miliknya.

"Namanya Sakura, kurasa kau sudah tahu itu sejak dulu," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Itu tidak merubah statusnya sebagai mantanmu, Sasuke," kata Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke ketus.

"Akan jadi urusanku jika adikku sama sekali tidak mengerti perbedaan antara mantan pacar dengan pacar."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit iba. Sebagai seorang kakak, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan adik satu-satunya itu kepada gadis bernama Sakura. Ia tahu, Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Tapi bukan berarti adiknya itu harus selalu ada untuk Sakura.

"Sakura itu bukan siapa-siapamu lagi sekarang, Sasuke. Hubungan kalian sudah berakhir. Kau sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan kalian. Untuk apa lagi kau peduli padanya?"

"Dia temanku, itu tidak akan merubah—"

"Kau tidak hanya menganggapnya teman jika semua foto Sakura dan foto mesra kalian masih tergantung rapih di dinding kamarmu," kata Itachi.

Sasuke diam. Ia tahu dengan persis apa maksud perkataan Itachi. Sakura sudah bukan miliknya, Harusnya ia sadar, sekeras apa pun usahanya menganggap Sakura miliknya, gadis itu bukan lagi miliknya. Sakura bukan barang. Gadis itu punya kebebasan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Sasuke.

"Kau harus tegas, Sasuke," kata Itachi. "Kau hanya akan membuat Sakura bimbang jika terus seperti ini, Sasuke," lanjut Itachi. "Dia harus terbiasa—dia harus terbiasa tanpa kau di sampingnya."

Sasuke merasa apa yang ia takutkan selama ini terjadi. Ya, kehilangan Sakura. Apa ia siap?

"Dan kau juga harus terbiasa tanpa dia, Sasuke."

"Hn, aku tahu."

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju garasi. Ia mengendarai Jaguar hitamnya ke arah rumah paman Sakura. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke terus memikirkan perkataan Itachi. Ia tahu perkataan Itachi benar. Tapi jujur, ia sama sekali belum siap jika harus benar-benar merelakan Sakura dengan pria lain. Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya. Satu-satunya gadis yang mampu menarik perhatiaanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Sakura di sisinya, terbiasa dengan perhatiaan gadis itu, dan ia terbiasa—mencintai gadis itu. Bagaimana rasanya jika semuanya nanti berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini berjalan?

Kata orang cinta itu tumbuh karena terbiasa. Lalu bagaimana dengan cintanya pada Sakura? Ia sudah mencintai gadis itu sejak lama, ia sudah terbiasa mencintai gadis itu. Ia...

'_Apa aku masih mencintai, Sakura?'_

.

.

Kakashi mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dengan pelan. Ia tahu Sakura masih belum bisa menerimanya sebagai tunangannya. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada gadis itu. Kakashi bukan lagi pria remaja yang hanya menggunakan emosi sesaat untuk urusan cinta. Ia sudah cukup bermain-main dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kakashi sudah pernah menjalani hubungan dengan gadis-gadis lain sebelum Sakura. Ia benar –benar jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Bukan perasaan meletup-letup bahagia khas remaja yang baru saja mengalami masa pubertas. Ia dapat mengenali perasaannya dengan pasti. Ia mencintainya Sakura.

"Sakura, bukalah!" pinta Kakashi.

Tak ada sahutan dari Sakura atas permintaannya.

"Aku tahu aku salah, maka dari itu, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Sakura," jelas Kakashi.

Sakura sebenarnya mendengar segala perkataan yang diucapkan Kakashi. Hanya saja masih tidak bisa menerima kebohongan yang dilakukan Kakashi. Kenapa? Kenapa Kakashi harus membohonginya dan mengaku sebagai pamannya? Kenapa seolah-olah hanya dia orang bodoh yang tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya? Lebih dari semua itu, ia ragu atas perasaannya sendiri.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau mendengarku. Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya, Sakura," ulang Kakashi. "Kumohon, Sakura."

Suara deru mobil terdengar dari kamar Sakura. Sakura mengintip dari jendela kamarnya yang menghadap jalan. Ia bisa melihat Jaguar hitam Sasuke sudah berada di depan rumah. Ia mengusap jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya. Gadis berambut merah jambu pucat itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Sesaat kedua matanya bertabrakan dengan kedua mata Kakashi yang berlainan warna.

"Sakura, aku—"

"—aku ada urusan, mungkin aku akan pulang malam," potong Sakura sambil berlalu melewati Kakashi begitu saja tanpa memedulikan tatapan Kakashi.

Dengan cepat Sakura menuju pintu depan dan berjalan melewati pekarangan tanpa memedulikan Kakashi yang terus memanggil namanya. Sakura melompat ke dalam mobil Sasuke yang segera membawanya pergi dari rumah Kakashi.

.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang masih sembab. Nampak jelas bahwa gadis itu baru saja menangis. Sasuke menawarkan satu _cup_ jus tomat yang baru saja dibelinya. Mereka kini sedang duduk di bangku panjang di taman kota Konoha.

"Ini," kata Sasuke.

"_Trims!_" kata Sakura sambil menerima jus pemberian Sasuke. Sakura menyedot jus miliknya dengan pelan sebelum menghela napas panjang.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan kelakuan Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura pasti sedang ada masalah sampai memintanya untuk menemani gadis itu.

"Aku bingung, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Tanganya memutar-mutar jus yang dipegangnya. Kedua mata hijaunya memandang langit dengan tataoan bimbang.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

Sakura kembali menghela napasnya. "Pamanku," kata gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Dia—tunanganku."

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam ke arah Sakura setelah apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis itu. Pikirannya masih belum bisa mencerna dengan sempurna perkataan Sakura yang singkat.

Sakura kini menatap wajah Sasuke. "Ya, pamanku. Orang yang selama ini ku kenal sebagai pamanku. Paman yang memberikan tumpangan tinggal padaku..." Sakura tersenyum hambar. "...ternyata dia adalah tunanganku."

"Jangan bercanda," komentar Sasuke sambil meminum jus miliknya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bercanda, Sasuke-kun. Dia benar-benar tunanganku. Orang yang membuat hubungan kita berakhir." Sakura merasa tenggorokannya tercekat ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Sasuke diam. Haruskah—haruskah ia memulainya sekarang?

"Aku bingung, Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura pelan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke menatap lembut kedua mata Sakura. "Katakanlah, apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Sasuke benar-benar berharap akan jawaban Sakura. Ia sudah memutuskan perkataan Itachi benar. Ia harus menegaskan perasaannya sekarang—atau tidak sama sekali.

Sakura merasakan kegalauan dalam dirinya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia mencintai Sasuke, ya, dulu ia pasti akan segera menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan mantap dan pasti. Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana setelah ia tahu bahwa pria yang entah sejak kapan ia sadari telah masuk secara perlahan ke dalam hatinya adalah tunangannya. Apa ia akan terus mempertahankan perasaannya pada Sasuke atau...?

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura pelan.

Sakura sadar ia egois. Ia ingin Sasuke terus berada di sisinya. Ia tidak siap kehilangan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Ia belum rela jika melihat Sasuke bersama gadis lain. Dan ia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke terluka karenanya... lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa menutup mata dari kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya ia menyukai Kakashi.

"Maaf, Sakura, aku—"

"—Sasuke-kun," potong Sakura cepat. "Kumohon..."

Sasuke merasa inilah saatnya. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk menegaskan hubungan mereka. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk... berpisah.

"Kurasa, aku tahu jawabanmu."

"Kau tidak tahu, Sasuke-kun. Aku... aku... aku bingung, Sasuke-kun. Aku menyukaimu, kau adalah pria pertama yang kusuka, aku—"

"—tapi kini ada pria lain yang kau suka, kan?" Sasuke tertawa hambar. "Kau menyukai pamanmu—tidak, kau menyukai tunanganmu. Aku tahu, Sakura. Aku bisa merasakannya."

Sakura berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku bisa melihat ketika kau menceritakan pamanmu padaku, aku tahu... kau menyukainya. Kita harus berakhir Sakura... sepenuhnya."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bisa, Sasuke-kun. Aku... aku tidak tahu. Aku menyukaimu."

Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan, memerhatikan sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang sedang tertawa bersama melihat burung-burung merpati yang sedang hinggap di pelataran air mancur kota. "Kau hanya terbiasa menyukaiku, Sakura," katanya pelan. "Kau—tidak, kita. Ya, kita hanya terbiasa dengan apa yang selama ini kita jalani. Hanya berusaha menutupi luka masing-masing dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Kau menganggap hanya aku yang bisa mengertimu, yang selalu bisa berada di sampingmu di saat kaubutuhkan, tanpa kau sadari, bukan aku yang sebenarnya kau cintai. Kau hanya terbiasa—dengan keberadaanku di sisimu."

Sakura tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Perlahan butiran-butiran air mata jatuh bergulir di kedua pipinya.

"Sama sepertiku," bisik Sasuke pelan. "Aku terbiasa dengan kau di sampingku, terbiasa dengan perhatiaanmu kepadaku, terbiasa dengan segala apa yang kita jalani bersama, berpura dengan menutup mata pada kenyataan bahwa kita sudah... putus."

Sasuke menarik pelan tubuh Sakura pada dekapannya. Sakura menangis pelan dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke membelai helai-helai rambut merah jambu Sakura dengan lembut. "Maka dari itu, kurelakan kau dengan tunanganmu, Sakura."

.

.

Kakashi menatap cemas ke arah wajah Sakura yang sembab. Sasuke berada di samping Sakura, mengantar gadis itu pulang ke rumah Kakashi. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Kakashi yang tidak suka melihatnya bersama dengan Sakura.

"Kakashi-san, kutitipkan Sakura padamu," kata Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali menatap Sakura dengan cemas. Gadis itu nampaknya belum ingin membuka suaranya setelah kepergiaan Sasuke. Deru mobil Sasuke yang berjalan semakin menjauhi rumah Kakashi menyadarkan Kakashi tentang sesuatu. Ia masih berhutang penjelasan pada Sakura.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Sakura hanya diam sebagai responnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membohongimu. Aku tahu aku salah karena menawarkan rencana ini pada kedua orang tuamu. Kau berhak marah padaku. Hanya saja, tolong dengarkan dulu penjelasanku," kata Kakashi. "Aku tidak pernah tahu wajahmu sebelum kau pertama kali datang ke rumahku dulu." Kakashi tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. "Awalnya aku sengaja merencanakan agar kau tinggal serumah denganku. Aku ingin membuatmu tidak menyukaiku, karena pada awalnya aku juga tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini."

Sakura mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi dengan tatapan datar, meski sebenarnya gadis itu mendengarkan dengan jelas setiap apa yang dikatakan Kakashi.

"Tapi nyatanya aku sendiri yang malah menyukaimu, bahkan jatuh cinta padamu," kata Kakashi. "Awalnya aku merasa tidak suka ketika pertama kali melihatmu diantar pulang oleh mantanmu."

"Sasuke," balas Sakura datar.

"Ya, aku tidak suka melihatmu diantar olehnya. Belum lagi, aku melihatmu menangisinya. Saat itu entah kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak. Aku benci menyadari kau masih menyukainya." Kakashi berhenti sejenak. Ia mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam. "Sampai aku sadar, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau dengan Sasuke. Aku tahu akulah orang ketiga di antara hubungan kalian. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Kakashi menatap lembut Sakura. Ia ingin agar gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Sakura balas menatap lembut Kakashi. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Paman, apa kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu?"

Kakashi menggeleng pelan.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku berpikir, pamanku ganteng sekali."

Senyum Kakashi merekah. "Apa itu berarti kau tidak marah lagi padaku?"

Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Lalu dengan status kita?" tanya Kakashi penuh harap. Melihat senyuman yang terkembang di bibir Sakura, mau tak mau membuat harapannya kian melambung.

"Apa tunangan bagimu belum cukup?" tanya Sakura malu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Kakashi, berusaha menutupi rona kemerahan yang mulai menjalar di pipinya.

Kakashi tertawa renyah. Ia mengacak-acak kecil rambut merah jambu Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya mesra.

Sakura makin merona. Ia tahu pamannya adalah paman paling ganteng sedunia. Tapi ia lebih berbahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa pamannya yang ganteng itu adalah tunangannya yang mencintainya.

.

TAMAT

.

.

Yuhuuu'~~~! Akhirnya tamat juga, Piuhh... Hehehe...

Dan dari awal aku memang ga akan membuat fic ini panjang lebar. Plotnya sudah jelas sekali, hanya tambahan sana sini yang err... sedikit lebai. Huhuhu.. *pundung

Rasanya aku ga maju-maju nih, tulisannya abal –abal aja. T.T

Terima kasih banget buat semuanya yang udah mau repot-repot baca, ripiu, fav, alert cerita ini sampai tamat. #terharu

Buat yang baca, fav, alert diem-diem juga makasih. Hehe...

Dan~~~ trims banget buat yang udah nge-fav aku jadi author favorit. Aku senang banget! Makasih ya...*peluk-peluk

Dan err.. aku surprise banget waktu beberapa author fav aku ngefav aku juga. Ahhh... *nyiumin author fav gue satu-satu #dilempar duit.:p

Ga terasa udah setahun setengah aku kecipak kecipuk di FFN. Hehehe... Entah kenapa pengen banget meluk Kika, Zizi, mba Zang, n Sava-nee. Meski mereka mungkin ga akan baca fic ini, Tapi tanpa mereka, mungkin aku ga akan pernah tahu gimana bikin fanfic di FNI. Hehehe... *katro


End file.
